It just takes one
by Demonfoxx42
Summary: When arguments happen false words flow out, things that aren't true. This ends up happening during a rather heated argument between a certain white haired scientist and a young red haired knight. Now, with Add wounded further emotionally, he left, running off to do who knows what. Yet Elesis has a grave idea of what. Can the party save him? Or will he fall into darkness again?
1. It just takes one

The clouds grew dark as the wind began to pick up. Walking away from a large wooden cabin was a rather well built white haired male, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides as he stared forward with unending anger and sorrow. Quickly chasing behind him was a beautiful red head who was quickly waving her arm in the air while she called to the man.

"Add! Add, wait up! What happened?!" The man stopped for a brief moment, allowing the red head to catch up. She quickly reached for his hand yet he yanked it away.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled coldly, still staring forward.

The Red head's eyes widened. "W-What? Why? Add, come on, it's me. W-Why are you acting so cold to me?"

The man just scoffed and began to step forward once more, only to have his hand grabbed again. He let out a growl at the touch and once more ripped his hand from hers. "Shut up you lying wench!" His booming voice echoed through the valley, causing the woman to back up. "You know…I thought you were all different." His voice lowered with slight wavering as his eyes looked to the ground. "I thought I finally found a group that could accept me. I thought, maybe I had people I could share my fucking pain with. Yet now I learn that none of you liked me! It was all out a god damn lie made out of pity! 'Oh, look at how alone that boy is. Oh, he helped us, lets let him join us so he's not alone' it was all bullshit!"

The woman stared at him as if he went crazy. "Add…That's not tr-"

"Your brother certainly says so!" She took another step back at that.

"W-Wha-"

"Don't act innocent Elesis!" He growled once more, his fist tightening. This whole time he never bothered looking at her, not until now. As his head turned Elesis began to wish he continued staring ahead. The pain in his eyes, the tears that rolled down his cheek, it was heartbreaking for the Grand Master. "And to think, I thought you actually loved me, I thought I gained another person who cared about me and could make me forget my mother. Turns out it was all some lie." He looked forward once more, snapping his fingers as his dynamos opened a portal infront of him. "Don't bother chasing me, not that I think you will. Just leave me alone." Then, before she could respond, he stepped through. Once the portal closed she fell to her knees with light sobs.

* * *

Elsword, the red haired brother of Elesis, sat quietly on the couch with his face buried deep into his hands, both in an effort to rub his red cheek, and to hide his shame. He said such harsh words to Add, words he didn't even mean, that weren't even true. He just got carried away due to the heated argument between him and Add. He didn't realize how badly Add would take it, he just ended up blurting it out. Even after he said it he thought Add would be fine, that he'd brush it off and walk away, but seeing how Add's face distorted, how his eyes widened and tears began to brim, Elsword realized his mistake. Yet, he couldn't act in time, he couldn't apologize in time, Add had already left. No one came to console the young swordsman, they left him to wallow in his mistake, only casting him glances as they went back to previous tasks. That is, until.

Suddenly the front door burst off its hinges as Elesis came barging into the living room. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Elsword!" As she stomped up to the couch she grabbed her brother by his collar and slammed him hard into the wall. "What the hell did you do?!" The fear that Elsword held in his eyes at seeing his angered sister couldn't even be rivaled by the fear he felt for angry Rena. He just began shaking as he was forced to look his sister in the eyes.

"I-I made a mistake-" She slammed him in the wall again.

"Mistake? Mistake?!" Her voice seemed to get louder and louder, and everyone watched silently. Rena tried to interrupt, but Elesis forced her away with one hand. "You told Add lies! God damn lies! He thinks we all hate him! That we only pity him! He thinks I don't even love him! You think that's just a 'mistake'?!" Elsword could only gulp in response. He knew better than to speak at this point.

"You know damn well how Add is, all of you!" Now she looked at the whole group, all of which took a step back, including Raven, who was normally willing to face a giant demon wolf alone. "He was barely hanging on by a thread as it is! We barely got him to stop his stupid attempts at time travel, and you saw how broken he was when he learned it wouldn't go how he wants! It took months to get him out of that damned depression, and it only worked because we were beside him! Now he thinks his last bit of support is gone! That we never even were with him in the first place! How do you think he'll react?! What do you think he'll do?!" The whole party seemed to look away and at the ground. She turned her head to Elsword once more. "I swear to the El Lady that if he dies, that if we can't find him in time, I will never forgive you." She dropped her wide eyed brother and ran to the weapon rack. She sprinted out the door with her massive sword in tow.

The first to speak up after the brief silence was Ciel. "You went too far, Elsword. You can't read souls, but Lu and I can."

The little girl next to him nodded quite solemnly, speaking up herself. "How badly it was shattered... I don't normally feel bad for people, but him. He went through hell and back, and the last thing he needed was to think his friends abandoned him."

Ciel nodded in agreement, looking down at Lu. "Shall we go with Elesis, my Queen?" Lu only gave a nod. Ciel grabbed his twin gunblades and ran with Lu after Elesis.

"They're right." Eve's monotone voice spoke up. "Add's likelihood of breaking completely after this is high. He most likely feels he lost the people he loved once more, like in his past. I should of slapped you earlier Elsword, rather than after you finished talking and he ran out. Maybe it would of made Add understand you only speak for yourself and he wouldn't be in a possibly dangerous situation." She then began hovering quickly after Elesis, but not before shooting Elsword what he could swear was a glare.

The next to begin moving was Ara, who ran and grabbed her spear. "Elsword, when I first met you I thought you were nice. A very nice guy who would always stand with his friends…I never expected you to say something so cruel to a person you know couldn't handle it. I feel like I misjudged you." She quickly ran after the others once she finished speaking.

"Elsword…" Chung's voice spoke up now as he walked on up to the sullen red head. "You were so nice…What happened? Why would you say that? Over some heated argument that you were in the wrong during at that. You broke his thing, not the other way around…You didn't even have a reason to say what you did." He shook his head lightly. "Did you do it just to hurt him? If so then wow. I thought you were better than that." The blonde haired boy grabbed his canon and chased after the group.

A new silence overwhelmed the remaining four. That is until. "You don't treat your companions like that." Raven's stern voice broke the new silence. He walked up and grabbed Elsword's hair, making the boy look up at him. "Not as a leader…Or as a friend." The red head could only stay silent, he was too busy fighting the tears that threatened to burst out, both at his friends and sister's words, and at his own realization of how badly he injured the white haired man with his own. The older man just shook his head as he stared Elsword in the eyes, releasing his grip on the red strands of hair as he stood. He grabbed his long sword and burst through the gaping hole where the door was.

Rena just silently went and grabbed her bow. She looked over at Elsword once, Elsword returning her gaze. She held deep amounts of sadness in her eyes as she stared at the young knight. The only thing she said to him before running out was. "I'm so disappointed in you."

Finally, it was just him and the purple haired mage, Aisha. She slowly grabbed her wand from the weapons rack and looked forward at the ever shrinking El-Search party. "You know Elsword." She spoke up while watching the party run. "You were always so great, and nice, even if you were a bit annoying. You always wanted to make others happy or cheer the group up. Even with all our fights I couldn't help but like and respect you. Hell, those feelings maybe even grew as more for a time. Then this side of you came out. Where you seemed to step on the heart of a fragile man we only just started repairing. You broke him again, Elsword. And this time…I don't know if we can fix him again. I don't know if he'll even trust us all enough to let us try. You really disappointed me Elsword…You disappointed us all. And, in one fell swoop, you threw away a bit of our respect for you, if not all. Forget trying to repair the man…You may of killed him. And honestly, if that's the case, I don't think any of us will ever look at you the same." Then, with a flick of her wand, she vanished.

It was just the young Lord Knight now, staring at his hands. He couldn't help but imagine the blood of Add on his hands, the blood of his friend. That thought…that thought killed him inside. He wasn't going to let Add die, he just wasn't. So quickly he stood up and grabbed his own sword, quickly running after the rather distant group.

* * *

Add stared at the army of demons infront of him, cracking his knuckles as electricity began to flow around him. "Come on, I need a fight right now." A very small grin formed on his face as he bent down into his combat stance. "I don't care if I die here, I'll take as many of you bastards with me as I can!" He let out a battle cry as he charged the army, knocking a group of demons high into the air as his battle began.

* * *

"Eve, can you track Add's Dynamo frequency?!" Rena looked over at the floating Nasod, whom had several screens appear right infront of her.

"I can't unless they're using up ener- Wait. I have a reading." Eve's eyes seemed to widen at the coordinates, a very familiar set. Rena, out of curiosity, looked at the set, immediately recognizing where.

"Sh-Shit!" Her voice faltered which caught the attention of the running party. "H-He's in the heart of the demon army in Velder!" The whole group seemed to gasp at this.

Tears filled Elesis' eyes as she realized what he was doing. "Oh Lady El, don't let us get there too late!"

Aisha quickly cast a mass teleportation spell, sending the group right to the gates of Velder. It was quite obvious that Add had been through here. A massive path of destruction was forged ahead, running deep into what was once the enemy front line. The group didn't pause to admire Add's accomplishment, instead they sprint down the path Add ever so graciously left them, praying they'd get there in time.

* * *

"He's not here." Elsword yelled out. The group had split up in an effort to find the Psyker in this destroyed battle field.

"I can't find him either!" He heard Rena yell out.

"Eve, where is he on your coordinates." Elsword called out as he looked over at the nasod

Eve glanced over at Elsword, then to Moby. "Moby, activate device tracking system." As the map opened up Eve's eyes widened. Her voice faltered for one of the first times. "N-No. That can't be right.." Elsword looked over at the panicking Eve, it was a sight that astonished him.

"What is it?"

"H-He's…He's not showing up at all."

Elsword's eyes widened. "What? There's no way that can be-" He was interrupted by the shrill scream of his sister.

Elsword quickly bolted up, gripping his sword tightly as he ran to his sister. The rest of the group followed suit, fearing that she had been attacked. Yet, when they all found they sight, they wished it was simply her being attacked. Dead glitter soldiers were scattered around the whole street, Proxy the nimble's head was bashed into a wall, and countless building had been destroyed. Yet the thing that haunted all of them…The one thing that would stay in all of their heads for the rest of their life…was Add's lifeless body. He was covered in various cuts, bruises, stabs and slashes, his body was pinned with several arrows, and finally a large blue claymore was stuck deep into his chest. His dynamos lay lifelessly around him, their own life snuffed out with their master's.

Their heart was shattered enough from seeing their companion like this, yet the reaction of Elesis destroyed any hope of repair from this moment. She sat there, shaking his body ever so slightly like a two year old who can't accept the loss of their loved one. "A-Add…Add come on…Come on, you've survived worse than this…" She stuttered out with her light sobs. "Please…Hun…Please stop joking…Wake up.."

Rena held her hands up to her mouth as she began to sob, Ara flat our fell to her knees as she began to cry silently, Chung couldn't stand this sad sight anymore and turned his head, his own tears streaming down, Aisha dropped her staff and couldn't move anymore from shock, Raven punched the closest wall in grief, tearing it down, Eve seemed to shake ever so slightly at the sight as Moby and Remy both began prodding Add in the same way as Elesis was, as if trying to wake him, Ciel was hugging Lu tightly as he quickly covered her eyes while he stared at the corpse of the fallen scientist, all while Lu had begun trembling in Ciel's firm hug, and finally, Elsword fell onto his knees, knowing that all this was his fault, if he just didn't say those few words to Add this wouldn't of happened. He watched as his now broken sister cradled her love's head in her arms while she let out one pain filled roar."Add!" And so her dam broke alongside her heart that day, her loud sobs of pain echoing through the destroyed streets of Velder. That day…that day Elsword learned that sometimes…Sometimes it only takes one bad argument to break a whole group.


	2. Piece by Piece

Come on, is that all you got?" Add screamed out as he held Proxy the nimble to the ground. The panicked Archer did his best to escape the lunatic's clutches, but failed horribly as he randomly scrambled about under the crazed man. "Dammit, why are you all so weak?!" He slammed Proxy into the ground, over and over again, with the demon eventually no longer struggling. "Why can't you just do what I want, dammit!" Yet even after the demon archer stopped moving Add continued to slam him over, and over, and over again. The body became less and less like a normal corpse and more like a viciously made jelly of blood and bone. The demon's that were led by Proxy had pulled a swift retread, falling back into the main force of the army. "Damn you all!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground. "You weak fucks!"

Then that horrid voice that he loved , yet hated at the same time now, hollered out. "Add!" He couldn't help but tighten his hands into fists again as he heard her voice. That calming voice that told him it was all alright, the sweet voice that told him that she would always be there for him, that loving voice that would always let her know she loved him. He couldn't stand that voice after hearing what Elsword said. It hurt him too much. So quickly he stood up, getting ready to step onto his Dynamos to speed away. But, before he could fully step on, a firm grip on his hand stopped him.

"Add, please! Stop!" Elesis begged as she pulled at him. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Add just scoffed as he tried to yank his hand away, but this time Elesis had a far stronger grip. "What does it matter to you? You don't give a shit about me. You probably just want to stop me for your own damned conscious."

"That's not true!" Elesis squeezed his hand hard as she spoke, her voice wavering heavily as tears slowly streamed down her face. "Of course I care dammit! Elsword doesn't speak for all of us! If I didn't care I wouldn't of come! If I didn't love you I wouldn't of chased after you like I did! I wouldn't of come to such a dangerous place!"

Add's hand began to shake as he spoke through grinding teeth. "Damn you, let go of me!"

Elesis fell to her knees as she continued to grip Add's hand tightly. "Please Add…Don't go and do this…Please…I love you…"

Add couldn't take anymore. Quickly he stomped his foot and turned around. Elesis, despite believing he may hit her in anger and refuse to believe her, refused to flinch. What she got instead though was a tight hug from a broken man. A man who watched his mother die, a man who was experimented on by his father, a man who lived years in isolation, a man who failed his one life goal to save one of the few people who loved him, a man who truly believed that the group he came to admire, to care for, truly didn't care for him. All of the pain, all of the fears, they all came crashing down as his dam finally broke. Elesis gently hugged her love, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"Let it all out." She whispered to him quietly, sobbing silently herself. "I'm right here…Let it all out. I promise, I'll fix you. I'll make you happy again. I'll fix that broken heart of yours, even if it means I have to do it piece by piece…" The El-Search party just watched the sobbing couple quietly, letting them have their moment.

* * *

(Hey you boys and girls! It's me, the good old Author here! Uh, so, this is my first story on this site! Woohoo! Finally had the guts to actually upload something, so that's one thing I can mark off my list! Any who, I really hope you guys like the original story and the alternate ending! This came into my mind somehow while I was listening to the song "Fall" by He is We. Don't ask me how, just don't, it kinda hopped in my head and was like "Hey. Hey sad story about Add and Elesis! Do it!" then I listened to "Prove you wrong" by He is We and my mind went "Hey, hey, make a happy ending for it too!" So this story and its alternate ending came to be. Like I said, I hope you guys all got a good read out of it, and don't be afraid to give me some feedback on what I did right or wrong! I can't exactly get better with only praises, so I ask that if there are things wrong with my story you tell me. Just, do be gentle with it, don't just say "Oi, your story sucks buttocks" give me actually helpful criticism please. :P)


End file.
